Dorcas/Supports
With Bartre C Support *'Bartre:' Dorcas! So this is where you’ve been? *'Dorcas:' ...You. *'Bartre:' Now, we fight! *'Dorcas:' ...What? I don’t understand. Are we supposed to duel? *'Bartre:' Call it what you will, but now we fight! There comes a time when every man must test his mettle! So far, I’ve lost 58 against you and won 57, and I won’t lose today! *'Dorcas:' Fine. You know what? Why don’t we just say that you won this one, too? *'Bartre:' Idiot! How can you say that!? And you call yourself the toughest axeman alive?! *'Dorcas:' ...I don’t remember ever saying that. *'Bartre:' Wait, Dorcas! Wait! B Support *'Bartre:' Well, if it isn’t Dorcas! What are you doing here? Uhh... Is that a picture? Forgive me, but you don’t strike me as the artistic type! *'Dorcas:' You’re one to talk about looks... This is a picture of my...of Natalie. *'Bartre:' Ohh. I get it. She’s in the town square. Well, that’s real pretty. *'Dorcas:' I’d like to draw her in other settings, but she still can’t go far from the house... *'Bartre:' Hm. Right, her leg. I forgot your wife was sick. So...isn’t she getting any better? *'Dorcas:' She will...but it will take time, and it will take money. That’s why I left her—to work and save money. *'Bartre:' Hm... *'Dorcas:' But that is my affair, do not concern yourself... *'Bartre:' Well, that won’t do. It’s all for one, and one for all, is it not! I’ve an idea! Eliwood pays our wages, right? We’ll simply ask him for more! *'Dorcas:' Don’t be foolish. *'Bartre:' Yeah, but he owes us! Or Bartre here will tear him a new hide! I’ve been meaning to match knuckles with him anyway! *'Dorcas:' Leave it. *'Bartre:' Come on! It’s the least I could do! *'Dorcas:' I don’t need your help. *'Bartre:' You just leave it to old Bartre! *'Dorcas:' I said no. *'Bartre:' Well, I’ll get cracking! You just sit tight! *'Dorcas:' Listen... A Support *'Bartre:' I’m sorry, Dorcas... I...couldn’t get you that raise we talked about. *'Dorcas:' ...Fine. *'Bartre:' I went to go sock that Eliwood in the jaw... But he just stood there so calmly... He listened to everything I said, then he gave me some fool excuse. I couldn’t even understand half of the words he used... *'Dorcas:' I’d imagine not. *'Bartre:' Hey, are you calling me a fool! *'Dorcas:' Yes. I am... You are a fool, but you are a well-meaning fool. You make big messes, but your heart is good. And I thank you for caring about Natalie and me. *'Bartre:' Nn... Maybe I’ve taken too many to the head, but what do you mean by that? *'Dorcas:' ...Forget it. With Geitz C Support *'Geitz:' Hey, you. Can I ask you something? *'Dorcas:' ...? Who are you? *'Geitz:' Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m Geitz. Nice to meetcha... *'Dorcas:' ...Dorcas. *'Geitz:' So why are you fighting here? *'Dorcas:' ...Money. *'Geitz:' Money, huh? Well, that’s a fine reason. *'Dorcas:' ...What are you trying to say? *'Geitz:' Well, it’s just that I’ve seen you fight. You’re pretty ruthless out there. It’s like you’ll attack anything that moves, and you only worry about your own neck. I was...impressed, that’s all. *'Dorcas:' I...must return home alive. My family is waiting for me... *'Geitz:' Ahh... I see. Then I am...jealous... B Support *'Dorcas:' ...Geitz. *'Geitz:' Hm? Ah, Dorcas. What is it? *'Dorcas:' I realized something, watching you fight. You really go all out. As if you don’t care if you live or die. *'Geitz:' Well... You noticed well. That is entirely true. To be honest, I don’t know why. Perhaps I still seek the meaning of my own life. *'Dorcas:' The meaning...of life? *'Geitz:' Yeah. Why was I born? What am I doing here? Is there somewhere in this world I actually belong? That kind of thing. Have you never wondered about that? *'Dorcas:' Hmm... It must be nice to be able to worry about such things. *'Geitz:' Nice? *'Dorcas:' I don’t have the freedom to worry about such abstract concerns. Only work and survival matter. *'Geitz:' Maybe so. Yeah, maybe you’re right. I was born into a rich family, I’m smart, and I’m strong. The wheel of fate spins for us all, and I received more than my share of fortune’s graces. *'Dorcas:' ...... *'Geitz:' What. Did you have something to add? *'Dorcas:' ...No, not really. *'Geitz:' But I’m empty, you see. I don’t have a purpose, like you do. But I know that it’s a luxury to worry about it... A Support *'Geitz:' Hey, Dorcas. *'Dorcas:' Geitz... About our talk earlier... I’m sorry. You saved me from a difficult situation. *'Geitz:' Don’t worry, big guy. I was just in the neighborhood. Plus, I don’t want to see anyone die who wants so much to live. There’s someone waiting for you. You’ve gotta stay alive for her, right? *'Dorcas:' Yes...right. ...Geitz. The meaning of your life... Have you found it? *'Geitz:' Hm? Well... To be honest, I’m not sure. But things are pretty good right now. It feels good to fight... for something. *'Dorcas:' Yeah... *'Geitz:' Let’s go, Dorcas. We’ve gotta work for that money! *'Dorcas:' Yeah. With Oswin C Support *'Oswin:' Oh, and you are... *'Dorcas:' ...Dorcas. I was hired by Eliwood. *'Oswin:' I am Oswin, knight of Ostia. Hmm... You are a well-built young man. *'Dorcas:' ...Excuse me? *'Oswin:' These days, I see nothing but tiny men made of straw. Why, with a suit of armor on, they wouldn’t be able to move! But you, sir... You would make a fine knight. *'Dorcas:' What do you mean? *'Oswin:' Have you considered joining the Ostian knights? We need men like you. Soldiers. Warriors. *'Dorcas:' ...Sorry, but that’s not my style. *'Oswin:' Now, just listen to what I’ve got to say first... Wouldn’t you like to wear mail like this, the proud symbol of our order? *'Dorcas:' ...Not really. B Support *'Oswin:' We Ostian knights are the strongest in the realm. We are the true reason that Castle Ostia is said to be impregnable! We may not be fleet of foot, but we will best any man on the field! *'Dorcas:' I hear what you are saying, but... Knights must be of noble blood, must they not? *'Oswin:' Rubbish, my good man. Even I am a commoner by birth. *'Dorcas:' Really? *'Oswin:' We take any good man... If he has value, that is. Rich or poor. *'Dorcas:' ...... Is this true? *'Oswin:' Yes, but only the best soldiers become knights. And the training is long and hard indeed. But you seem to be sound of spirit as well. Why, it’s as if you were born to become a knight! *'Dorcas:' ...Please. Let me think it over... A Support *'Dorcas:' ...... *'Oswin:' Ah, my good man. Have you reconsidered my proposition? *'Dorcas:' Oswin... Why did you... become a knight? *'Oswin:' Why, to protect good Ostia in this armor, of course! This cold steel protects not only my body, you know. It also protects my lord and my people! I became a knight to act as the very wall that protects our families. *'Dorcas:' I see... *'Oswin:' And so... *'Dorcas:' No... Forgive me, but I must decline. I respect your choice in life. But I fight to protect only one, not many. I do this for my wife, waiting for me in Pherae. *'Oswin:' I understand... You are her knight then, my good man. That is our loss, but the choice you make is solid. Well then, shall we be going? For those protected ones we hold dear! *'Dorcas:' On we go. With Vaida C Support *'Vaida:' Hm? What’s this? No one here? I thought I was supposed to meet someone here! Those blasted kids from Lycia. They sent me to the wrong place! Well, no matter. I’ll show those brats. Bloody moppets! *'Dorcas:' ...No one’s here. I thought I was supposed to meet up with someone. Oh, well... I’m better off on my own anyhow. B Support *'Vaida:' What is this!? Some cruel game? Who do they think they’re toying with!? Bah... It was that Eliwood who sent me here! To meet his pal, Dorcas... The one with the pretty little thing fretting at home. So why’d he leave her, the big oaf! If I know men, it’s because he’s another scoundrel. I bet he’s got a girl in every village this side of the mountains! Well, he’s no hero at all, in my book! ...Where are they?! Grarr! I give up! What good are these useless man-heroes?! *'Dorcas:' ...Not again! But I checked the place and time... Vaida was supposed to be here... The one who betrayed Bern for Prince Zephiel... She would give anything to discharge her duty to him. They say she is pure, but a bit too idealistic. Ideals... Ha!! She must be young. Well, she’s nowhere to be seen. Very well. Then I will return. I hope that young girl is staying out of danger... A Support *'Vaida:' ...... *'Dorcas:' ...? You...? *'Vaida:' Yeah? What are you gawking at!? Are you looking for a beating? *'Dorcas:' ...... A “pure girl who is true to her ideals”... Surely it can’t be her... *'Vaida:' Huh? What are you mumbling, ape? *'Dorcas:' ...Nothing. I beg your pardon. *'Vaida:' Hold there! *'Dorcas:' What is it? *'Vaida:' ...... A scoundrel with a girl in every village... Surely it can’t be him... *'Dorcas:' Did you say something? *'Vaida:' No. Mind your business. *'Dorcas:' Ah. Fine then. So I failed again... *'Vaida:' When is that useless man going to arrive!? With Farina C Support *'Farina:' Hey, you there! *'Dorcas:' What is it? *'Farina:' I am Farina. I am the Pegasus knight Hector hired. *'Dorcas:' I’m Dorcas. Eliwood hired me, too. *'Farina:' For how much? *'Dorcas:' 2,000. In advance. *'Farina:' Oh, I see. Is that right? Well...2,000 gold. That’s quite a sum. By the way, my retainer is 20,000 gold pieces. *'Dorcas:' What!? 20,000 gold!? *'Farina:' Ha. I win! Well...see you later. My, my, my... That sure felt nice! B Support *'Dorcas:' Hey, hold on there. *'Farina:' Well, if it isn’t my underpaid mercenary friend, Dorcas! Did you need something from your better-paid peer? *'Dorcas:' ...Tell me. What can I do to make money like you? *'Farina:' Ha ha ha! No offense, but I don’t think you’ve got what it takes! *'Dorcas:' I make do with what I can get. I need to earn more, though ...for my wife. *'Farina:' Oh, wait. I’ve heard about you... Your wife is sick, isn’t she? *'Dorcas:' Yes... Her legs...don’t work... I hope someday... she will walk again. *'Farina:' Yeah, I heard about that. All right, I’ll give you a little advice then. Just for your wife, see. I don’t usually do this... *'Dorcas:' I... Thank you. *'Farina:' First, you have to know what makes for a good mark. There are two kinds of people: rich ones and poor ones. Got it so far? *'Dorcas:' ...That’s easy enough... *'Farina:' Now, the thing about the rich ones is that... Dorcas! Write this down! I’ll only say it once! *'Dorcas:' O-OK... A Support *'Farina:' So, Dorcas? Have you scrounged enough coin for your woman yet? *'Dorcas:' Not enough... Not yet. But I save what I can... *'Farina:' Right... Say, Dorcas, maybe you should add this to your purse. *'Dorcas:' But this is... *'Farina:' Yeah, I’m sure it looks like a lot of money to you. You should be able to pay for that cure now... *'Dorcas:' But... *'Farina:' Just take it. It’s nothing to me. Remember, I’m making 20,000 for this job alone! *'Dorcas:' I-I... I am in your debt... *'Farina:' Forget it. Making money is important, but it does no one any good if you get killed in the process. *'Dorcas:' Aah. Thank you... Someday, Natalie and I will be able to repay you... *'Farina:' No, I told you to forget it. *'Dorcas:' You will get it back and more... *'Farina:' Oh? More? Well, in that case, see that you don’t die until I do! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports